Princess
Princess is a character that is introduced during the game Beautiful Katamari which looks like a smaller version of The Queen. Despite her name, however, she is only pretending to be a Princess even though she's not really royalty, The King refers to her In her Bio, "Our one true love", ''possibly referring to the fact she looks like a young Queen. This possibly means that she may not be related to the other cousins. Appearances Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Instituto Exactimundo DLC - In a baby carriage that's following two scooters around the town. They take a path that passes by the human towers you can use to get on top of the green building. Size: 50cm Description: Our true love. She's good at singing, playing musical instruments and horseback riding. Likes to eat chocolate cake. Cousin Leaderboard Description: Don't let the name fool you. She's not really a princess, despite her elegance. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something fragile...It's the Princess! We asked you to label the Cosmos!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, something poignant... Princess, is that you? You know, in the Princedom, truth really is beauty." Mask: Purple Feather Mask Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Large Just-Right - Running around in the city where you start the level. Size: 12m Description: Our true love. She's good at singing, playing musical instruments and horseback riding. Likes to eat chocolate cake. When Rolled Up: "Ooh, something refined. How lovely, it's the Princess. Carry on... We guess." Stage Conclusion: "Is that gum stuck to... No, it's The Princess. Same difference really." Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Tenth available cousin, she can be called for 145.00m coins. Description: Our true love. She's good at singing, playing musical instruments, and horseback riding. Likes to eat chocolate cake. Trivia * Since she resembles the Queen, she most likely is a part of her side of the family as opposed to the King's ** She might refer to herself as a princess as part of a make-believe game, or possibly because she might look up to the Queen as a role model * According to Namco, her real name is Zola or Zara * She is one of the few cousins to make an appearance outside of the Katamari franchise. She is a playable character in Crossy Road, where she is mistakingly named the Princess of All Cosmos, when she is, in fact, not actually a princess. *In Katamari Damacy, The Prince can get a wig as a present that looks like the Princess's hair which hints a possible early appearance. *While standing she appears to wave her hand as If she was in a parade, which Is possibly a reference to her name "Princess". *Her dress is also longer than most cousins. *She can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s on the pink flowery island with the other girl cousins. **She can be rolled up at 300m. *Princess is seen in an earlier Amazing Katamari Damacy along with a handful of other cousins, despite not providing any abilities. Category:Cousins Category:Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Tap My Katamari: Characters Category:Tap My Katamari: Cousins